Glow Décor
Glow Décor is a tribute made by Nightlock Kryptonite. She is one of my new tributes and I will be using her in future games to come. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. Glow was part of my all tribute games and came 2nd, getting stabbed by Liv Seasal. Information Name: Glow Décor Age: 15 District: '''1 (4) Appearance: '''Personality: '''Glow is a evil, devious and smiley person, when she wants to be, but at other times, she can turn into a real bitch. She kan be a real killing machien when she wants to be, just like a typical career, but she still has a heart, also, if anyone touches her hair she will go nuts. Also, she can kill anything or anyone, no matter how young or how small, she will happily gut them. Glow aspires to be the leader of the Careers and to win the Hunger Games, and she will do whatever it takes to make it reality. She is physically incapable of being kind even though when you first see her it looks like she is the nicest person in the world, but looks can be decieving, as many people have found out. '''Weapon Of Choice: Spear Alternate weapons: Bow+Arrow Reaping: '''She voulenteered alongside many other girls, but she was chosen and then puched a girl in the face because she started on her. Strengths: She is not sentimentel or has any sentimentel attachments. She is very strong and knows how to throw spears and is a superb swimmer and runner Weaknesses: She can think too fast sometimes and it can get her into bad situations. She hates fire with a passion and can go very insane at times. '''Alliance: The Leader of the Careers Token: Her Golden Necklace Interview angle: Confident, witty and plesent Bloodbath Strategy: She will run into the bloodbath and kill everyone she sees with the Careers. She will try to courner a injured tribute and she mutilate and torture them slowly. She will kill people like its a sport. If someone gets away then she will make sure that they are injured first. Games Strategy: She will tell the Careers that they will hunt at night and rest during the day. She will try not to become a ruthless leader because she wants the Careers to stick with her. In the final 8 she will kill the remaining Careers and then go insane, picking off any tribute she sees. If she makes it the the 'finalie' she will put all of her effort into killing the remaining tributes and ultimatly taking the crown. She won't let anybody get in her way, no matter how old of big they are. If someone more dominant then her comes along and becomes the Career Leader then she will back down and become kind and a bit caring. But this will all be a act and she will over-throw the leader in due-course. Reasons for winning: She wants to live in the Victors Village and to be infamous in her District '''Back-story: '''Glow hasn't always been twisted from the day she was born. No-body would dare to get on her bad side, because if they do, they will get ripped to shreads. When she was 5 she was just like a normal girl who liked normal girl things like ponys and unicorns, but her sister went mad and stabbed her mother and father and then tried to stab Glow, but she grabbed a gun that her father kept in his study and shot her in the head. This is when she became twisted. She is very facinated by deaths and when she was 9, she walked into a dark ally in the middle of the night and came across a drunk hobo who tried to rape her, but she gouged his eyeballs out with her thumbs and started to slowly mutilate the hobo's body with a broken piece of glass, she continued to torture him for two hours and by that time, the entire ally was covered in guts and blood. On the reaping day, she went into her next door naibour's house and stabbed the daughter because she called her a 'freak'. When she went to the reaping Peacekeepers had just found the body, but when they arrived at the square, Glow had already voulenteered and is getting escorted to the train. Category:District 1 Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Tributes